Modern social networks provide services from wide-scale public social networks to more proprietary vertical systems of sharing information and content. Users of these various networks oftentimes have a large group of “friends,” only a small percentage of which may actually be friends whom the user may regard as close friends or family members. A majority of a user's social networking friends may be comprised of more distant friends, relatives, and acquaintances about whom the user potentially knows very little.
It is common for various social media networks to provide social activity with information about various categories of interest of a user's social media friends. For example, what television shows, music, movies a social media friend “likes” or has listened to or watched, a restaurant a social media friend has eaten at and “liked,” etc. Sometimes, such information may be of interest to or useful to a user, for example, if the user shares common interests or tastes in a particular category as the social media friend providing the information; however, this information may be intermingled with social activity and information from social media contacts with whom the user does not share common interests or tastes.
Currently, a user may be flooded with social activity and information from social media contacts who may not be able to provide beneficial or relevant recommendations on new media content, goods, or services for the user, and may also be unaware of other social media friends with who he may share common interests and tastes who could make relevant recommendations to the user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.